


I wasn't gay

by Miles_McKay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles_McKay/pseuds/Miles_McKay
Summary: Fluffy One-Shot
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 32





	I wasn't gay

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: @BeesandWatsons

"I met someone" said John making Mrs. Hudson gasp in surprise. "So soon after Sherlock?" she asked concerned but smiling with joy. "Well...yes" he replied confused. "That's lovely! What's his name?" asked Mrs. Hudson curiously. "It's a woman..." said John, almost offended. "A woman!?" she screamed in surprise. "Yes 'course it's a woman" said John immediately, "...for the last time Mrs. Hudson, I am not gay!" he continued, shouting.

John woke up suddenly, feeling disoriented. He had dreamt of his conversation with Mrs. Hudson from many years ago, after Sherlock's staged suicide, just after he had met Mary.  
He stood up, still recovering from the dream, heading to the living room, where Sherlock was.  
"I just had the worst nightmare" said John approaching Sherlock. "What was it about?" the detective asked curiously. "I wasn't gay" replied John, slightly smiling, while he climbed on the couch where Sherlock was laying, cuddling with him. "Well fortunately it was just a dream" said Sherlock with a grin, pulling John into a kiss.


End file.
